


#70 - Falling

by opalmatrix



Series: 100x100x100 Challenge - 2017/2018 [70]
Category: Saga (Comics)
Genre: Gen, battle lust, temporary insanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 10:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14470260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/pseuds/opalmatrix
Summary: Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days.  Prompt: falling, Marko.  No beta. I'm picking this up after a lapse of several months.   Of course, now it's 2018 ...  :-(





	#70 - Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days. Prompt: falling, Marko. No beta. I'm picking this up after a lapse of several months. Of course, now it's 2018 ... :-(

The sword should have been getting heavier with each blow blow he struck, but Marko felt instead that it was getting lighter. It was red, and red ran down his arms, spattering like summer raindrops. He danced aside from the energy weapons' beams and drove his blade through their wielders' flesh and bone like a hot knife through so many blocks of cheese.

He whirled the dripping blade around his head, and he could almost see himself lifting off like a helicopter, flying through the sky—

But underneath the battle lust and adrenaline euphoria, he knew he was actually falling.


End file.
